The Elf, the Goddess, and the Beast
by Jokerfest
Summary: A blue finger tilted the goddess' chin.Lips met tentatively as if getting to know one another for the first time, but it wasn't the first time they both knew. Heavy little smutlet featuring the trio 'Ro/Lo/Ku Seriously heavy M guys! Review


I DO NOT OWN THE XMEN, NOT EVEN THE CURRENT POSITIONS THEY'RE IN. I JUST LIKE TO WRITE. ANYWAY ENJOY! ANOTHER THING, I MIGHT BE SPELLING THE WORD EYEING WRONG BUT IT LOOKS RIGHT TO ME, ATCUALLY LOOKS BETTER THAT WAY...JUST MY OPINION ON THAT

Alkali Lake had ended the life of Jean Grey. For that loss a certain blue skinned devil prayed. In his three digits he had a rosary curled gently, and he offered prayer for her soul. There was no house of worship here, but he had managed to build an altar for his purposes. The room they had given him was far more comfortable than the old church had been. The room was floored with smooth wood, the walls were a cream yellow that bespoke of innocent laughter and happiness. The bed was larger than the cot he had owned in the church and a small painting of flowers had been hung neatly on the far wall. A cross leaned against the window now, and three candles burned brightly in the night.

A knock.

It was faint, but Kurt's pointed ears pricked slightly at the sound. He opened his eyes, ending the prayer and stood. With a gentle walk that belied his devilish features he approached the door. He opened it and found a white haired goddess before him. Her eyes were dark and were eyeing him carefully. Kurt's heart lurched painfully in his chest as his mind strayed to darker thoughts. He bit his lips awkwardly and looked down.

"Again, mein liebchen?"

Slim mocha colored legs stepped into the room, barely making a sound. Soft delicate hands pushed the door shut behind the two of them. All the time brown eyes held golden ones. For a moment the pair stood before one another, and what a pair they were. Heaven's light seemed to shine in the goddess' hair and only harmful intent seemed to settle on the demon's tail as it swayed gently from side to side.

"Yes, again. It hurts less when I'm with you. I need this."

A blue finger tilted the goddess' chin. Lips met tentatively as if getting to know one another for the first time, but it wasn't the first time they both knew. They had acted in this play for almost two months now. The lines were well rehearsed and both knew their roles by heart.

Small fingers weaved into dark curly hair. A blue tail wrapped around slim yet curved hips. The kiss intensified as Kurt pulled Storm closer to him. They were molded against one another, Storm in her shimmering white nightgown, and Kurt in black pajama bottoms.

Storm let her tongue glide against Kurt's lips, asking for entrance. The devilish priest complied opening his mouth to grant her access. He groaned as her tongue traced the contours of his mouth as if learning its shape. His tongue responded eagerly and wrapped around hers playfully. Breasts became taut beneath the nightgown as a curious tail unwrapped itself and began wandering down smooth legs. Storm pulled away and sauntered over to the bed. She knelt atop the down comforter and began to remove the straps of her nightgown. She tugged gently and the silken fabric glided sensuously down her skin until it lay in a pool at her knees. Her white hair glowed beneath the steady flames of the candle, and her eyes sparkled as she waited for Kurt to approach her. Kurt took tentative steps toward her as if she were some frightened creature in a meadow. He crawled onto the bed kneeling at her side. He leaned in and let his tongue lick gently at her shoulders. The goddess sighed softly in pleasure as the tongue took a path to her collar bone. A slithering tail traced a path that began in between her legs and traveled to her now heaving breasts. She moaned and reached for her devil's arm. She laid down onto the bed and pulled him onto her, letting her body fit with his.

Another fiery kiss took place and Kurt growled deeply as a knee rubbed rhythmically against his cock. He moved against her knee growling in his throat as he did so.

"Storm," he whispered as wandering hands tugged on his pajamas. He helped and soon he was as naked as she. Storm took a moment to glance at the tattooed demon. His frame was lithe similar to a large cat. His muscles were wiry and flexible beneath his skin, and his tail... She reached over his waist and tugged on it gently. His eyes fluttered close and he arched like a feline over her, grazing her already taut breasts as he did so. He leaned down and began to suckle gently on her neck his tail now busy toying mercilessly with her clit. A sharp cry escaped her lips, and Kurt could not help but grin.

The door opened.

It was the other visitor that Kurt had come to expect in his room. The visitor was about his height, but outdid him when it came to strength. He was not wearing a shirt and Kurt could not help but lick his lips at the sight of the other man's sculpted chest which was covered in soft black curls. The man's hair was somewhat mussed and he was breathing heavily. Kurt knew that Logan had a sensitive nose and that the smell of him and Storm had probably been driving him crazy. Without a word the man pulled Kurt from Storm and caught him in a searing kiss. The elf moaned deeply, his tongue ensnared in Logan's own. The beast of a man let a rough calloused hand trail down his chest sliding over slim hips and finally cupping his bottom. This did nothing to distract Kurt's tail which was still furiously pleasuring the writhing Ororo below. Kurt yelped at the aggressive squeeze, but this only made Logan chuckle before resuming the kiss. Kurt loved the way Logan tasted, not sweet, not bitter, but certainly something feral and delicious. They pulled away from each other after a time and looked down at the goddess whose fingers were now dipping furiously into herself accompanied by Kurt's tail which was flicking at her clit rapidly. Both men shared a look before attacking their victim.

Logan engaged the woman in a kiss that made her gasp at the roughness of it. His lips crashed against hers and her mouth opened seeking out his tongue. He let his tongue roll over hers and taste her mouth. His hands cupped her face deepening the kiss. Meanwhile Kurt's mouth had settled at the goddess's dripping heat. Without warning his tongue delved inside of her. She moaned loudly into the Wolverine's attacking mouth and arched upwards her breasts pushing firmly into his chest. He growled and pulled away, his teeth nipping a sweet painful path down her throat. She mewled letting him know how much she enjoyed the maddening affections. Kurt let his tongue travel upwards rolling tortuously over her clit making her hips buck sharply into his expecting mouth. He let one hand grip her hip firmly while the other began its work. He knew that his fingers were larger than most and so he let one finger slide its way inside of her. He grinned as she screamed his name into the shadowed room. He felt her pussy walls clamp firmly around his finger as he pushed in and out of her at an erratic pace that alternated between fast and slow. As he did this Wolverine had ended his voyage down her throat and captured a nipple in his mouth. He bit down eliciting a surprised gasp from his white haired lover. She pushed her breast into his mouth giving him more to nip down on. Ororo found her hands tugging furiously at Logan's hair which only drove him to bite down harder on her darkly colored flesh. Soon it was apparent that the goddess was about to reach her peak. Between the finger pushing into her sweet spot over and over again and the electric jolts that Wolverine sent through her as he bit down on her other breast his hand now gently working the other she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Logan! Kurt!"

She screamed their names as she came. Kurt began to pump his finger into her faster eking out the last of her pleasure. She uttered a soft sigh letting her eyes close gently. Kurt brought his finger to his mouth and began to suck away the sweet essence thoughtfully. He heard a low husky sound and yelped when he was shoved forcefully onto his back. The Wolverine had him pinned down and had his tongue rammed down his throat tasting Ororo fresh on his tongue. The blue skinned man wrapped his arms around Logan letting his weeping erection brush against the cloth of the other man's boxers. The older man hissed sharply and bit down hard on the younger man's lips. Blood gently seeped from Kurt's wound and Logan sucked at the droplets eagerly. Kurt purred deeply in his chest and allowed his tail to wander until it reached the elastic band of Logan's boxers. Logan continued to kiss the man beneath him senseless his tongue exploring along the sides of his mouth and dancing over knife sharp teeth. He ran his tongue over Kurt's in a furious dance for dominance but soon lost as he felt something wrap around his cock. He gasped loudly his hands now clenching the sheets tightly as the appendage began to slide up and down on his cock. It would squeeze gently just enough to elicit a harsh growl and then continue to move along his length at a slow agonizing pace.

"Fuck, Elf!"

"Yes, Logan that is exactly vat you are doing."

"Smart-uh fuck-ass!"

Logan hissed sharply as he felt the tip of Kurt's tail toying with the slit of his cock. He could feel the precum dribbling from his cock but all he could do was hover over Kurt and feel as his control ebbed away. He grit his teeth as the tail moved to cup his balls, now slick with his precum.

"Fuck!"

"How is zat meine freunde?"

Logan glared at Nightcrawler as he smirked cheekily.

"Now, Kurt," Ororo whispered huskily as she crawled over to his side, "that is not playing fair." She let a fingertip glide down his face before turning to meet Logan's gaze. She lowered herself until she was level with the tip of Nightcrawler's stiff member. She let a finger trace a ring around his head.

"Ach, Ororo!"

She laughed, her voice tinkling playfully as she then took Kurt's length into one hand. He was quite thick, and she could just barely hold him with one hand, but she managed. She squeezed lightly and heard him utter soft German words as he lifted his hips to grant her better access. His tail squeezed tightly around the Wolverine's dick as he attempted to move with Ororo's hand. She laughed softly again and took her hand away leaving a very frustrated Kurt.

"Mein...Gott, Ororo, bitte!"

Ororo peered up at Logan who was now removing his boxers. She then glanced back down and let her tongue lick at the tiny bead of liquid that had formed. Kurt let out a harsh growl and Ororo couldn't help but shiver at the sound. He was so mild mannered when he moved around the house, but in bed he was quite the animal. She bent down even further letting her ass wiggle seductively in the air.

"What are playin' at 'ro?"

She ignored the Wolverine's comment and began to lick down Kurt's dick. She could feel the veins in his cock pulse furiously as she let her tongue glide gently along. His fingers had already managed to find themselves wrapped in her hair but she didn't mind. By the way that he was tugging she could tell that he wanted her to take him all the way down her throat but she wanted to drag it out for as long as possible. She wanted-

SMACK!

The cool air brushed deliciously across her bottom as Logan brought back his hand for another vicious stroke across her bottom. She whimpered at the naughty feeling that rippled straight down to her pussy and looking down from the corner of her eye she could see that she was dripping wet all over again.

Wolverine sniffed deeply basking in the scent of his two lovers. Storm he could tell was ready once again, the bittersweet scent of her fluids dripping steadily onto the sheets. Kurt was dripping precum and Wolverine could tell that if Storm worked him right he would cum soon. The real task was deciding which one he wanted to fuck the most. Seeing Storm writhe beneath the palm of his hand turned him on, but then glancing at Kurt who was purring beautifully his back arched, his mouth open, and his tail swaying side to side was too sweet to ignore.

Finally he decided upon what to do.

Ororo seeing finally heeding Nightcrawler's keening took him down to the hilt. She gagged a bit, but it was worth hearing him swear aloud in German. She let her tongue lap steadily at the base of his dick and then pulled back up a little. She hummed letting the vibrations pleasure him, and she could see by the way his tail was curling and twisting that she was doing a good job. She pulled up until she was once again at the tip and then blew cool air along his cock. Another German swear word. She then took half of him into her mouth and then gripped the base of her cock in her hand. She was so caught up in her task that she didn't notice the man behind her until she could feel his warm breath on her pussy. She shuddered and rocked as Wolverine's tongue lapped at her entrance. She engulfed Kurt once again screaming over his cock as Logan plunged his tongue into her wet snatch. Kurt's hips furiously pumped into her mouth and she struggled to control her gag reflex. Her eyes rolled upwards as she felt four fingers force themselves inside of her. She could feel herself gushing all over Logan's hand, but she couldn't control it. She groaned as he entered his last finger inside of her and she couldn't help but rock back into his fist. It pushed inside of her filling her completely and she pushed down onto the hand harder letting it hit her sweet spot. She pulled off of Kurt and leaned into Logan as she rode his fist. Her hands had wandered to her breasts which she began to caress fervently. Kurt looked on his eyes heavy with lust.

"Wait yer turn Elf."

Kurt nodded dumbly and watched as the goddess rolled her hips forward and back on Logan's fist seeking release. After a few minutes of moving in a frenzy she came hard her juices rolling down Wolverine's arm and squirting sporadically onto the sheets. Wolverine let his fingers slide out of her as she lay quivering on the bed. He looked at Nightcrawler who had already begun jerking himself off to the scene. Logan smirked before pouncing on the smaller man.

"Ich warte auf Dich."

"As if I know what the hell that means."

"Translation Logan? I vant you, now!"

That's more like it," Logan licked carefully along slightly tipped ears relishing in the shivers that raced up and down his lover's spine. He caught him in another lip numbing kiss and at the same time his hands wandered down to Kurt's hole. Kurt lifted his hips to help him along. He winced as a finger entered him and was glad that it was still wet from Ororo's orgasm. The pain intensified slightly as another finger joined the first and began to scissor inside of him.

"Bitte, Logan, more,"Kurt pleaded as he reveled in the pleasure he was receiving.

Logan grinned and ran his hand over his dick. He then positioned it at Kurt's waiting hole.

"Ready, Kurt?"

The demon smiled softly at the careful way that Logan said his name. "Yes, now please..."

Logan smiled and began to push into him. Logan growled deep in his throat at Kurt's tightness. When he was all the way inside he looked down to make sure his lover was alright. Kurt's arms were over his head, his mouth was slightly open, his chest was heaving and his eyes were closed, so...? Did the man look like sex personified? Logan nodded to himself, pulling almost all the way out and then shoving back in. The blue skinned demon gasped aloud as his lover hit his prostate. His hands clenched into fists as Logan began to move in and out at an agonizingly slow rhythm. The man was teasing him!

"Logan...bitte, faster!"

"Heh, you asked for it."

Logan threw Kurt grabbed the man by his legs to hold him down and began to pound into him mercilessly. The sweet friction of Kurt's inside rubbing along his cock, made Wolverine curse aloud.

Ororo watched the entire display through hooded eyes, but found that she wanted to do more than just watch. She wanted to get fucked. So without another thought she crawled over again and straddled Kurt who could only watch as she impaled herself on his dick. Logan continued to stab into Kurt as Storm leaned against him. He let one hand to fondle her breasts as she brought herself off again. Kurt was extremely close but held off if only to let Storm come one more time. It was sweet delicious agony, being fucked into a quivering puddle by Logan and having his cock being clenched tightly by Ororo's pussy walls.

Ororo could practically feel Kurt's cock touching her womb. The feeling overwhelmed her as she rode him hard, and it was torture to have Logan's rough hands tug at her breasts. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let herself lose control, cumming for the third time that night.

Kurt groaned at the feeling of Ororo squeezing him tightly as she came and followed soon after, letting loose streams of cum into her waiting pussy as he screamed her and Logan's name.

Logan was last, cumming so hard into Kurt that he saw splotches of black and white dancing near the corner of his eyes. He lay down on top of Kurt feeling the other man to catch his breath beneath him.

"Wow," the three of them said in hushed voices. The candles hissed softly as they went out and a ribbon of smoke filtered through the room as the lovers fell asleep. Ororo on Kurt's chest a blanket draped clumsily atop her, courtesy of a very caring tail, and Logan fell asleep still embedded inside Kurt his body warm enough to keep him and Kurt satisfied.

Another sharp cry did not go unnoticed by Logan's ears. He had a hunch that Scott had been listening, and guessing from the sounds that he had been making he would be joining them soon. He smiled softly before closing his eyes and giving into sleep.

Tomorrow night was sure to be interesting.

**A/N: It's kind of funny because I at first wanted to make it a Kurt and Logan fic and then write an Ororo and Kurt fic, but instead decided to kill two birds with one stone and have a threesome. Saved my fingers some trouble at least and I'm sure you guys don't mind right?**


End file.
